And It Goes Like This
by PantsofLove
Summary: Draco finds himself at a loss after an unusual night at a club, running into Hermione and being invited to chat with Ginny's friends at her "hen" party.  RATED M for cursing, sexual content, and alcohol.


**Ladies and Gents, I am back! I know I'm not finished with my other two stories, and that you've been so lovely. Even though I haven't written in over a year some of you have favorited me as a author. I appreciate this so much! Some of you may notice that I have changed my penname, and I may again in the future. I've actually written a lot of snippets for Dramione stories, so we'll see if I publish those later. Please read and review.**

**Love you all, Pants**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: THIS IS RATED M for a reason. If you are under 18, I suggest that you hit the back button.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. is the Boss-Lady and anything else familiar is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Draco walked into the club and could feel the floor vibrating with every beat. He walked up to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey to take the edge off of the days events. He heard someone slam down their purse and huff next to him.<p>

"Merlin! I expect to meet blokes at a bar, but there's no need for them to grab my arse!" She said to no-one in particular. Draco snorted at her audacity. "What's so fu- Fuck! You?"

As he turned he drawled a quip at her, "Woah, you want to fuck me? You were just complaining about a man grabbing your- Oh. I see." He realized who she was the second he turned his head, even if she had 'cleaned up a bit' so to speak. "Well I'll be damned. Potthead and Weasel let you off your lead tonight? Or did you chew through it with your overly-large teeth?" He knew they looked more normal-sized than he remembered, but he couldn't resist.

"Malfoy, if I didn't know better, I'd say you actually wanted to know," she smiled slyly at him.

"Well good thing you DO know better than everyone Granger. It actually pulled me out of Azkaban at least." He tilted his head in acknowledgment to her, not wanting to grant her anymore than his pride would allow.

"Good Gods, I think that's the most thanks I'll ever get from a Malfoy. So, you're welcome." Draco tensed and looked purposefully towards the bar. The barkeep finally took notice of her and Draco was thankful for the distraction.

"Anything you want Miss Granger?" He obviously recognized her as a hero of their world.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Another round of shots for my friends over there please?" She pointed over to the far side of the club, and Draco chanced a glace to see who she was with. He noticed some ginger hair, but it looked to be the girl Weasley, who seemed to be the center of attention. He did remember something in the paper about Potter getting married to her tomorrow. He didn't notice Granger watching him. "Would you like a picture?" He pulled a face of disgust, but then had an idea to repel her.

"Trying to pay your way through Uni? Well, I do like to help the less fortunate and muddy-blooded. I suppose I could pay for one of your seedy pictures and obliviate myself later." He smirked at her as her brow furrowed and her face contorted in aggravation.

"Right. You WISH Malfoy."

"Well, it'd be interesting to see what you've been hiding under those cardies for all these years," he said with a lascivious grin. He smiled wider when she folded her arms over her not-so-virginal cocktail dress. She looked relived when a row of drinks was set in front of her to take over to her friends.

"Its really busy tonight, or I'd take it over to your table. You seem to know Draco, I'm sure he can help."

"But I-" The barman had turned before she could protest.

"It's the least I can do Granger." Draco picked up 4 shots between his fingers and headed towards the table before she could stop him. She didn't exactly want to spill 5 Galleons in liquor. She awkwardly grabbed the last glass and followed quickly behind him. Due to his height in front of her, she couldn't see Ginny, but she could hear her.

"Well I'll be damned. Never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy would bring me a drink," she said with a grin that would put her twin brothers to shame.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't pay for them." He teased.

"We both know I could hex you into the next century Malfoy, so play nice and join us for a drink then." With the look on her face, he didn't dare cross her.

"Well, as much as I'd like to ruin your day tomorrow for Potter by pissing you off, I like my bollocks where there are very much." He took the only remaining seat at the table and scooted his chair in before continuing, "However, if I hear one thing about Potters bits, I will Avada at least ten kittens tomorrow."

The girls at the table couldn't help but laugh (except Granger, who folded her arms her chest). Looked like the french girl from the Tri-Wizard Tourney was there, that Brown girl, Lunatic Lovegood, and that Johnson girl. Ginny noticed Hermione's attitude, and was irritated. "Bloody hell 'Mione, don't be such a buzz-kill. We're here to have fun. Go do some of that... erm... Car-okee or whatever it is that those Muggles call it."

"Gin, you know I hate singing in public." She tried to deny Ginny, but she wouldn't have it.

"Draco will go with you." He nearly choked on the beer he got while Weaslette was grilling Granger.

"Go where? To get that picture?" He wanted to ruffle that girls feathers.

"What picture?" Ginny smiled mischievously.

"Nothing!" Hermione said a little too quickly, and threw back a shot. "Let's go then Malfoy, get this over-with."

"I still have no idea what we're-" He was jerked in the direction of the music where Granger had dragged him by his white tie.

"What kind of music do you like or sing?"

"Erm... anything really. Mostly pop, I s'pose."

"What's next Malfoy, umbrella drinks and holidays away with a tanned lover name Javier?"

"I prefer Paris. I like it rainy." She sighed heavily in exasperation.

"Fine, you pick a song, and try not to give me any lovey-dovey or complex parts. Alright?"

"Done and done. I know just the thing." He went up to the DJ and said something she couldn't hear over all the noise. He pointed his wand to ready the sonorus spell, "You better be ready for this Granger, I hope you can dance." Before she could reply the music started. As the intro played, she was relieved she even knew the song... and that Draco would be singing most of it. He stood as he sang the first verse and acted like he was singing to her. He walked around her like she was his prey as he sang.

"Just shoot for the stars if it feels right,  
>Then aim for my heart if you feel like<br>And take me away, and make it okay  
>I swear, I'll behave<p>

You wanted control so we waited  
>I put on a show, now we're naked<br>You say I'm a kid, my ego is big  
>I don't give a shit, and it goes like this!"<p>

Before she knew what was going on, he grabbed her hand and spun her around. Doing various hip movements she dared not remember. Being a showoff, dancing by himself whenever the 'Moves like Jagger' bits were uttered.

"Take me by the tongue and I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you<p>

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

Baby, it's hard when you feel  
>Like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right, but when you're with me  
>I make you believe that I've got the key<p>

So get in the car, we can ride it  
>Wherever you want, get inside it<br>And you want to steer, but I'm shifting gears  
>I'll take it from here<p>

And it goes like this"

Hermione hated to admit it, but Draco really had a sense of rhythm and was light on his feet. Did he... toss a few Michael Jackson moves in there? How could he know about that?

"Take me by the tongue and I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you<p>

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger"

She knew her time was up, she took a deep breath and played her part. Up until this time she hadn't put much into the performance but now, she decided it was her turn to mess with Malfoy...

"You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this"<p>

She slid her body all around his, dipping down and rolling back up. Smiling widely as his eyes grew wide and he stiffened slightly. Trying to compose himself while the crowd started wolf-whistling and roaring with cheers.

"So watch and learn, I won't show you twice  
>Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right<br>But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this "<p>

Draco took a deep breath to shake it off and came back into his part. 'I just have to finish this song, and people will not notice how this is effecting me,' he thought.

"And it goes like this"

He put an arm on her waist and grabbed her other hand, leading her around the stage in a sort of mix of both hip hop and cha-cha.

"Take me by the tongue and I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<p>

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger"<p>

As they gasped for air when the song cut out, the crowd whooped and cheered. Their hearts were pounding at the rush of the music. Draco led her out the back as calmly as he could, motioning to Ginny to stay where she was. Draco caught his breath as Hermione opened her big gob.

"Look Malfoy, you started it, I was just-" He grasped her shoulder in one hand and lifted her chin up with the other. She saw the fire in his eyes, and it wasn't anger, but it was a type of frustration. Either way, it made her mute. He searched her eyes for a fraction of a moment, not seeming to care what he found there, before he crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in absolute shock, but he was so warm and smelled so fucking good! Oh Merlin! She found herself pressing against him and returning the kiss with vigor. Draco growled in pleasure and pushed her up against the wall. He grabbed her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist as he ground his excitement into her. He smiled into the kiss as he heard her moan. He moved his lips to suck and kiss her neck, making her try to stifle as many noises as possible. She pressed her hands across his chest, not pushing him off but exploring. She could feel the firmness of his muscles, and rubbed down his stomach. He arched his back uncontrollably, hoping she would venture further. She lightly cupped the front of his pants shyly and he grunted. "Let's get out of here." She nodded in reply. He grabbed her hand and apparated them to his bedroom.

She only seemed to notice that his sheets were a silky rich brown as he gently pushed her next to the bed. He loosened his tie and kick of his shoes, she did the same with her shoes. He pulled off his socks, and discarded his tie on his reading chair. He approached her more slowly this time, watching the fire that now blazed in her eyes. He could wait no longer, roughly grabbing her and kissing her as hard as he could while still enjoying all of it. His hands worked behind her dress and found the zip, sliding it down. It didn't take much for the dress to fall in a puddle on his floor around her legs. His eyes had followed the dress down, but now they followed her legs up. Oh God, she was wearing incredibly sexy, lacy booty shorts for underwear and they fit her like a glove! She had goose pimples on her stomach as his hand grazed it, and she sucked in a breath. He cupped her breast and she closed her eyes.

"Please, Hermione. Undress me." She opened her eyes rapidly and looked at him, as if making sure this was real. Obviously noting the use of her given name. She slowly raised her arms to the top buttons of his shirt and worked her way down, pulling the bottom out so she could get the last two. She gently slid it off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She ran her open hands from his shoulders, down his abdomen, and unfastened his trousers. Unzipping them was a little difficult, with the tent in his pants, but soon his trousers embraced her dress on the floor. He smiled, and she looked at him curiously. He chuckled and pointed to his black boxer-briefs, "We match." She smiled back at him, the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

"We'll match again in a minute," she replied coyly as she tucked her fingers inside the edge of his underclothing, and slid it down. He allowed her a moment to look at it while he placed his hand on her stomach and cast a contraceptive charm. When her stomach flashed yellow to show it had worked, he pulled her up against his body again, his erection hard against her stomach. He bit gently on the flesh between her neck and her shoulder as he unhooked her bra and slid it off her shoulders. He didn't hesitate to cup both of her breasts and roll her hard nipples in between his fingers. She gasped so intensely that her mouth dried a little. She grabbed his cock with her hand and started stroking him, making him gasp in a similar fashion. He had to have her naked on his bed, so he quickly removed her knickers, not missing the dampness in the middle. Knowingly, she scooted onto the bed and laid back, her hair fanning around her like a halo. The sight of THE Hermione Granger on his bed was more than he could ever imagine. How impossibly sexy she looked, and what struck him the most, that she trusted him enough to give him this night.

He slowly laid down next to her, caressing the other side of her, sliding across her thigh, before meeting a small patch of curls by her clit. He kissed her softer than before as he slid his fingers down her labia and inside her. She moaned into the kiss, and arched her back more when he rubbed her clit with his thumb. It wasn't long before she came undone at his ministrations, and he felt her clamp around his fingers, with juices saturating them. He removed his fingers, smelling the scent of her sex from a distance, could not resist the urge to lick them clean. She looked like she felt shy and maybe uncomfortable about it, but relaxed when she saw the look of pleasure on his face at the taste.

"Draco, please. I need you inside me." All the blood that was in his face left and went straight to his aching hard-on.

"With pleasure." He rolled over her so that his hands rested on either side of her head as he gently kissed her lips. She opened her legs so that his could find a place between them. He placed the tip at her center, taking one last look for approval. When she looked at him patiently, he pushed inside her, making her moan and purr in elation. He started slowly, to make sure he was perfectly within her and wouldn't slip out in haste.

"Faster, harder." Who was he to refuse? He pistoned his hips into hers over and over again, feeling her rub his stomach and then squeeze his arse so that he could enter her deeper. He picked up the pace when he found a rhythm and heard her moans increase. She was so tight and wet around him, he didn't know how much longer he could take it. Her sounds of pleasure were much more rich and throaty, and he slammed as hard as he could, sending her over the edge. He felt her ripple around him and he cried out her name. His release came, and he swore he could see stars when she met his last thrusts.

"Oh Godric, can I fuck you forever?" He asked. She chuckled, "That was SO amazing." He pulled out and spooned her after casting a cleansing charm. He held her tight to him and pulled a sheet over them. He couldn't help but kiss the back of her neck and shoulders as they fell asleep. 'We'll figure this out in the morning.'

He slept more peacefully than he had in... well possibly since before he went to Hogwarts. When his parents were proud of him. But he woke abruptly when he felt cold sheets where she had been. He sat upright and looked around for her, hoping she had just used the loo. Draco's eyes finally fell upon a folded piece of parchment.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Shall I write more for you lovlies? Or shall I leave with that cliffie? How did you enjoy your possible oneshotinstant lemons?**

**Tell me please. :-D R&R**


End file.
